Capítulo 3: Kelly y Liara
by Autodescriptivo
Summary: continua la historia de descubrimiento entré Kelly y Liara, en esta ocasión su encuentro previó sube de tono.


Kelly y Liara

Una ves que ambas terminaron de vestirse se disponían a irse cada una a su respectiva habitación y aún así deseaban que alguna de las dos rompiera el silencio y propusiera algún tipo de reunión o continuación a lo que habían presenciando, sin embargo dicha conversación se hizo esperar demasiado a tal grado que nunca llego. Kelly abandonó el lugar sin decir nada más y fue hacia los comedores, Liara decepcionada salio de igual manera rumbo a su habitación, vio a Kelly sentada en el comedor y únicamente le sonrió agradecida de su encuentro que para entonces le parecía simplemente fortuito una casualidad que no habría de repetirse nuevamente. Entro a su habitación reiterando toda la ropa que llevaba puesta a excepción de su prenda inferior, se metió en la cama sin más, paso un breve espacio de tiempo, Liara se encontraba profundamente dormida, había vaciado su apetito sexual, mismo que le produjo una gran relajación inundando su cuerpo en un profundo sueño, estaba tan fuera de si que ni siquiera escucho que llamaban a la puerta, pasaron 15 minutos desde que se quedo dormida, del otro lado de la habitación por el lado de fuera se encontraba Kelly, con el ansia de que se abriera la puerta y su compañera la dejase pasar para comenzar un encuentro más personal, sin embargo Liara estaba dormida y no escucho absolutamente nada, para entonces Kelly con las bragas mojadas de tanta excitación, recordó que Shepard le había proporcionado todas las llaves de la Normandía, lo que le daba acceso ilimitado para pasear por donde se le diera la gana. No lo pensó dos veces y entro a la habitación de Liara, la encontró parcialmente desnuda acostada boca arriba dejando ver su sus grandes tetas, se acercó lentamente con la mirada puesta en su ropa interior que dejaba entrever su jugosa vagina, sus grandes labios que resaltan de su diminuta ropa interior, continuó caminando, se metió a la cama con ella y sin decir nada comenzó a acariciar suavemente con las yemas de los dedos los pezones de Liara que rápidamente comenzaron a endurecer invitado a la legua de Kelly a lamerle, con la mano contraria deslizaba hacia un lado su ropa interior con el dedo índice dejando ver sus enormes labios y con el dedo medió realizando un movimiento vertical comenzaba a darle placer, a pesar de los intentos de Kelly, Liara no tenia ninguna respuesta consciente salvo leves movimientos autónomos expresando su consentimiento a dichos tocamientos. Kelly no logro despertarla de su sueño y lo único que consiguió fue que se diera la vuelta dándole la espalda, Kelly no lo tomo a mal, procedió a quitarse toda la ropa menos sus bragas y se quedo dormida junto con ella abrazando su cuerpo poniendo su mano derecha sobre su seno y se entrego al mismo sueño que poseía a Liara.

A la mañana siguiente Liara despertó de su profundo sueño abrió levemente los ojos observando la mano que agarraba su seno, giro muy lentamente para descubrir quien se encontraba detrás de ella, mirando a Kelly semi desnuda dormida a su lado, la miro sentía su respiración admiro sus pequeñas tetas, tenían la forma perfecta para sus manos, se armo de valor, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla dulcemente, Kelly estaba dormida y solo reaccionó hasta que la lengua de Liara se introdujo en su boca, tenia el rostro impactado abrió los ojos para mirar a su compañera que se encontraba concentrada en su tarea con los ojos cerrados, Kelly hizo lo mismo correspondiendo a sus ardientes besos. Con el consentimiento de Kelly, Liara tomo las riendas de se encuentro, llevo su mano a las tetas de Kelly, la contraria acariciaba su trasero por debajo de la ropa interior, ingreso su rodilla entre las piernas de la dulce chica para estimular su vagina, que se encontraba húmeda de placer, continuaron besándose, Liara se poso sobre de ella dejando ver su enormes tetas, mismas que rápidamente Kelly tomo de los pezones tirando de ellos hacia ella, se incorporó sobre su espalda y comenzó a lamerle las tetas mordiendo suavemente sus pezones, estaba poseída por la belleza de esa mujer, acto seguido Liara la empuja hacia atrás fuertemente y comienza a besar su cuello dirigiéndose cada poco a poco mas abajo, al llegar a su pecho regresa lamiendo desde la mitad de sus tetas hacia su cuello y vuelve a bajar lentamente, chupa sus pequeños senos, lamiendo el contorno de sus diminutas areolas y muerde sus grandes pezones, los había visto antes sin embargo ahora parecían haber crecido como si estuvieran llenos de placer, comienza a descender más besando su estómago llegando al lugar prohibido, desliza su ropa interior delicadamente hacia abajo dejando ver su monte de Venus y sus labios, su vagina es muy particular, únicamente está diferenciada por la línea vertical que la divide a pesar que tiene sus labios carnosos, no deja ver nada en su interior, Liara esta encantada con su forma ya que ella poseía una totalmente diferente, tanta excitación no se pudo contener y comienza a abrir camino con su lengua hacia las entrañas de Kelly, rápidamente comienza a correr liquido sobre sus piernas mojando la cama, saliva y fluidos de Kelly se mezclan en excitación sin igual, Liara continua de arriba a abajo con su lengua mordiendo sus labios y chupando su clítoris fuertemente, Kelly se tambalea en la cama, toca de manera agresiva sus tetas estirando sus pezones, el ruido no se hace esperar, comienza a gemir de placer cada ves mas alto, sin importarle que pudieran escucharla a través de la puerta o incluso de las paredes ya que estaba entregada totalmente al placer que estaba recibiendo.

Liara continua con su misión comienza a lamer cada ves mas rápido, esta ves utiliza los dedos de la mano derecha para abrir la vagina de Kelly, introduciendo los dedos de la mano izquierda en su intimidad, realiza movimientos cada ves mas acelerados y violentos haciendo que Kelly use las caderas para levantarse de la cama y vuelva a caer de arriba a abajo, izquierda a derecha, en círculos de mil maneras distintas todas y cada una mas excitantes que la previa, Kelly pensaba que la actitud tímida de Liara la había convertido en experta en las técnicas que usaba misma que la llevaba a grados de excitación jamás conocidos por ella, acto seguido sintiendo una presión enorme en su vagina que palpitaba de una forma exorbitante, suelta un enorme gemido de placer llegando al clímax, inmediatamente Liara se detiene y Kelly chorrea un liquido transparente sobre su cara, su ruboriza por haberle manchado de esa forma pero su excitación era incontrolable, pide disculpas sin obtener respuesta, debido a que Liara está hipnotIzada mirando las contracciones de vagina mirando como corre aquel líquido sobre sus piernas llegando hasta su ano.

Sin decir una sola palabra de lo sucedido y como si nada hubiese ocurrido ambas se visten dispuestas a ducharse listas para comenzar su día de labores cotidianas.


End file.
